Cyber-Lynx
History Quick Summary: Cyborg with subcutaneous metal skin, synthetic eye that scans and discharges converted energy into a laser beam. Rocket feet and stabilizers in the hands propel with jet propulsion for flight. Nano-bots in the synthetic blood help to repair internal damage and replace damage skin and hair fibers. Strength is derived from the mechanical parts and cybernetic augmentation while Evay’s body is powered by the sun that is stored in a energy absorbing reactor located in her chest. Other sources of energy can be radiation, friction, electricity, food 'n' drink, chemical conversion, thermal, sound energy, electromagnetic, kinetic and mystical energy. Usual clothes: Blue jean jacket, blue jean pants, leather steel-capped boots and black cotton long sleeve shirt Nature: Bubbly and social, generally happy when around friends. Tomboy nature and often speaks her mind a little too much, leading to awkward moments in conversations. Unsure of her own past, Evay's earliest memory is of stumbling into a bar, heading for the bathroom, unwrapping her head bandages and finding the she resembled like nobody else. Starring back at her in the mirror was a Eurasian Lynx with a cybernetic implanted eye. She remembered nothing else at this point and left the establishment. Later, she befriended a truck driver by the name of Sid with the use of freakish bionic strength 'n' resilience, also discovering she could produce a devastating beam of concussive energy from her cybernetic eye. Sid is the one responsible for naming the lynx, Evay and she took on the name with a little bit of joy that somebody wasn't afraid of what she was. Sid took Evay to Arc Industries in the hopes of better understanding her nature and here, Evay meant Arthur, Arc Industries creator. Evay also met Jonathan, a young brilliant fennec fox inventor and Arthur's adopted son. Arthur and Jonathan confirmed Evay was a cyborg, and not an android that she had dread for a long time. Evay and Jonathan grew close together and the young fennec is responsible for serval upgrades; the biggest of all were the installation of jet propulsion in Evay's arms and legs. After some test flights and Evay discovering she was capable of performing incredible feats of heroism, was dubbed, The Cyber-Lynx by Jonathan. One day, during a long flight across the ocean, Evay found herself in Grant City of America who no clear understanding how she ended up there, for she had fallen asleep. She soon learned that she was being pursued by robotic assailants, a battle-ready android with several drones and in the shadows, Grant City's famous duo, War Wolf and Spectra were also on Evay's trail. A stand off occurred between The Cyber-Lynx and War Wolf, soon joined by Spectra, who combined, still had trouble with an opponent who could tank hits with a subcutaneous metal layering of skin. But as the battle dragged on, War Wolf learned that Evay was not here to cause harm, but the assailants chasing her were. Teaming up, Evay, War Wolf and Spectra defeated the android and his drones. After the encounter, War Wolf thought it best to give Evay some direction with what to do with herself concerning her abilities. She was pointed to Colmaton and accepting an invitation, War Wolf introduced Evay to a small circle of heroes that were herself, her partner Spectra, Strikira, Miracle, Vesara and Phantom. Evay later met Lady Liberty. Evay saw that Colmaton presented plenty of opportunities for herself and a way to help grow and learn of herself in an environment shared by others like herself. She gained employment as a farmhand and was provided a small cottage to live in on the farmer's property in Dakota County, South-East of Colmaton City. Since then, Evay has gone on to cement her heroine name as the Cyber-Lynx. She has made a lot of interesting encounters with fellow heroines and befriended plenty of them, while also too, making a few enemies along the way. Though constantly questioning where she comes from and what she is, due to her memory loss, Evay has adapted well to her cybernetically augmented body. She has an easy going nature and prefers to make friends. If riled up, does display a bad-ass sense of character and is not above using curse words. She can not stand the site of innocents being harmed. Other than that, Evay would simply like to roam about with an upbeat attitude and a cheery smile. When her energy is running low, Evay will find that she will pack on tons and tons of food, the consequences of which will put her in a deep sleep for untold hours, making sleeping time one her favorites when there is nothing else to do, what a lazy Lynx? Evay has made a lot of friends during her stay in Colmaton and each one she would lie her life on the line for. The most recent events in her life are befriending the doppelganger bunny, Rapid Rabbit, growing close to Toxicity and her current lover, Phantom, meeting her father and learning her real name and meeting face to face her ultimate rival thus far, the Anti-Lynx. Powers and abilities Powers Metallic subcutaneous bio-steel skin is strong enough that it can tank power-house villain attacks and shrug off bullets, shrapnel and close proximity to explosions. Organs are encased in the same bio-steel armor. Jet Propulsion grants the ability to fly comfortably at the speed of sound but prefers sub-sonic speeds. Can push herself for greater speed but becomes taxing on her energy reserves. So she would average about 573 mph. through the air but could fly up to 768 mph or Mach 1. If she were to really put herself to the test, Evay could hit higher levels of speed again. Electricity, thermal, radiation, sound waves, electromagnetic, wind and mystical energy will recharge Evay as she can absorb these forces. Concussion beam strong enough to move cars and daze power-house super villains Enhanced strength: Can Lift approximately 1629 Kg (1.79 tons) casually without propulsion assistance. With the assistance of her jet propulsion, supported spinal-column implants and overclocking her absorbing energy core, Evay can exceed her normal physical limitations until she is drained of energy. Can run 50-60 mph effortlessly. Running at 60mph is what is comfortable, she could push for perhaps 80mph and if she used her stabilizers (I sometimes call them thrusters) in her hands aimed behind her, you would get double, nearing 160-200 mph before she would trip up under her feet, at which point she would fly. Enhanced sight: Cybernetic eye constantly feeds Evay information of the world around her, offering tactical advice to how best a difficult situation should be handled. She can also zoom and engage infrared Abilities Evay's body is endothermic, is adsorbs energy, mostly heat related. Evay’s skin/ muscle/sinew and fur heals by itself due to nanobot technology, even restoring damaged hair fibers, though rate of healing depends on levels of the reserves of energy Evay hasn't spent in battle. Evay’s fur (right down to the individual follicle) absorbs solar radiation adds to her power supply, next to the consumption of foods or special products for Cyborgs. Able to dull her pain receptors though does not like to unless she feels it absolutely necessary. With her added metallic skin, can shrug off toxins and tranquilizers unless the payload in the toxins managed to pierce the metallic skin, but would have to eject it's payload into her abdomen unless it's a virus that effects nanomachines. Element based supers using electricity, thermal, radiation, sound waves, electromagnetic, wind and mystical energy will recharge or overclock Evay’s energy absorbing core. Can absorb electromagnetic energy to combat EMP based weapons Weaknesses Evay is often cocky and is easy to rile up to make the first move Evay may receive advanced mathematical solutions of how to perform tasks efficiently but most often does not pay attention to it, as she rather not feel like a robot. Ice based supers sap Evay of her energy faster than most other elemental users. Technology designed to shutdown her cybernetics and render the Cyber-Lynx powerless Smells, aromas, scents, pheromone influences can still impact Evay as her nose is something she can’t control. Any of these effecting the brain chemistry can weaken Evay. Can withstand a certain amount of EMP attacks (electromagnetic pulse) though too many may force her software to shutdown and will have to take precious moments to reboot Metal fatigue is something Evay has to be careful of though her nanomachines are meant to watch out for that. Sexual arousal can weaken Evay unintentionally as she has trouble adjusting her power output when part of her is preparing for intimacy so she does not harm the person she is with. Is no match against beings that control metal Technopaths would render Evay weak, or at most, have adverse effects on Evay's body Paraphernalia Equipment Grappling Hooks: Coiled in her arms and fired from her wrists, Evay has installed grappling hooks in her arms that are remotely triggered with certain positions of her of her hands and fingers. This operation is purely mechanical, free from relying in computer software in the case of low to no power. Jet Propulsion: Means of propulsion is installed in her artificial bionic limbs. Gives Evay flight capabilities with jet propulsion shooting from her feet and the palm of her hands. ESP (Expandable sticky pellets): From a rotating cylinder in the wrist, Evay can shoot a little white capsule that will explode on impact into a ball of sticky non-lethal, cold based element meant for incapacitation. Will look like a big ball of PVA glue on contact with a surface. ESP…or Expandable Sticky Pellets, is a mixture of compressed polymers that is super adhesive and rapidly expands in an oxygen mixed atmosphere when the outer shell of the pellet is broken, like hitting against its target. The gluey like substance is cold so nobody will be getting burned from it like hot glue Oxygen tanks: Implanted, refuellable oxygen tanks will allow the Cyber-Lynx to survive in oxygen starved environments such as really high places, space, underwater, etc. The oxygen is needed to both pump her synthetic blood to her organic components and keep the nanobots moving throughout her body sufficiently for repairs. USB plug ins: Evay can be hooked up to a computer, phone, tablet, etc via a wireless USB that the back of the head ejects. Evay then can download apps on your device and use this to text information. There is also a USB slot located under her hair in the back of her head to plug in and download data into her integrated computer. Stories Featured Cyber-Lynx 101 stories - Colmaton-Cyber-lynx 1st story - A Lynx in the Mix - http://www.furaffinity.net/view/12943040/ Colmaton/Cyber-Lynx 2nd story complete - Training Day - http://www.furaffinity.net/view/13823832/ Where's A Miracle When You Need One (Colmaton (4th) Story) - http://www.furaffinity.net/view/14433371/ Colmaton/Cyber-Lynx Story 8 - Bovine Adversity - http://www.furaffinity.net/view/15387108/ Other stories Colmaton/Cyber-Lynx 3rd Story - http://www.furaffinity.net/view/14173903/ Colamton 5th story -Welcome to the Junkyard - http://www.furaffinity.net/view/14597701/ Colmaton/Cyber-Lynx 6th Story - http://www.furaffinity.net/view/14832400/ Colmaton/Cyber-Lynx story 7 - http://www.furaffinity.net/view/15254347/ Colmaton/Cyber-Lynx story 9 - http://www.furaffinity.net/view/15706176/ Colmaton Cyber-Lynx - Story 10 - Fallen and Forlorn http://www.furaffinity.net/view/16126751/ Col/Cy Lynx Story 11 - Born Again Full -http://www.furaffinity.net/view/16439255/ Colmaton/Cyber-Lynx Story 12 Reunion - http://www.furaffinity.net/view/16777147/ Colmaton/Cyber-Lynx Story 13 - Clash of The Cyborgs http://www.furaffinity.net/view/16815034/ Trivia *Evay has earned the nickname Cyber-Clutz by Strikira because of her silliness and often bad luck when something goes wrong *Evay often speaks her mind even if it's a completely random thought or unintentionally cheeky/naughty response, leading into embarrassing moments and awkward pauses *Evay can run with her random thoughts until somebody stops herCategory:Heroes